Gymkhana
Gymkhana is a game mode debuted in DiRT 3, and renamed as "Hoonigan" in DiRT Showdown. Instead of racing against other cars or the clock, points are awarded by judges for driving manouvres successfully pulled off. The courses are named as 'freestyle arenas' by the game's packaging. Vehicles DiRT 3 * Ford Fiesta Gymkhana 3 * Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X JUN * Subaru Impreza WRX STI GD Gymkhana * Subaru Impreza WRX STI GR Gymkhana * Scion tC (Power & Glory Car Pack/DiRT 3 Complete Edition) * Saturn Sky (Mud & Guts Car Pack/DiRT 3 Complete Edition) * Mini Cooper S Gymkhana (downloadable content/DiRT 3 Complete Edition) DiRT Showdown * Ford Fiesta HFHV * Subaru Impreza WRX STI GD Gymkhana (VIP Pass only) * Scion tC * Subaru Impreza WRX STI GR Gymkhana * Ford Fiesta Gymkhana 3 * Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X JUN * Saturn Sky * Mini Cooper S Gymkhana * Ford Mustang GT * Ford Escort Mk II Locations DiRT 3 DC Compound The DC Compound is a fictional area set in the abandoned Battersea Power Station in London. Unlike other courses, it is a freeroam course, and only playable through the DiRT Tour itself. There is also no time limit. It is divided into three unlockable sections; the Parking Lot, the Depot, and the Power Station. L.A. Coliseum Set in and around the Los Angeles Coliseum arena in the USA, this location features both gravel and tarmac Gymkhana courses. *Memorial Park *Coliseum Air *Olympic Field *Exposition Plaza Monaco This location is perfectly placed in Monaco harbour, also home to the famous Grand Prix. This location has tarmac-only courses. *Boulevard Albert *Port Hercule *Palace Square *Harbour View DiRT Showdown Battersea The same as in DiRT 3. * Battersea Compound Yokohama The bussling dockyards of a Japanese city mean container yards, docksides and building sites. * Yokohama Docks * Okawa Sprint San Francisco Hooning in the shadow of the iconic . * Golden Gate Slalom Nevada Dust-based arena in the desolate Nevada desert. * Spring Creek Park Los Angeles Smashblock-hunting in the LA Coliseum. * Beachside Sprint * Pacific Parkway * Stadium Gauntlet Tricks Spin Zones Square areas usually marked out by four purple, knockdown-able posts. Drive up to them as if going into a drift, but pull the handbrake, turn and hold the steering in one direction, and keep your foot floored. Smash Blocks The simplest trick to pull off: just drive through the polystyrene blocks to get points. Jumps Small ramps underneath the large, blue/black inflatables. Jump as far as you can to get the most points. Drift Gates Go as fast and as sideways as possible through the large, yellow/black inflatables to get the most points. It is possible to drift through two ways: trail-braking (turning into the corner whilst braking), and handbraking (turning and pulling the handbrake). Donuts Spin around the green posts/obstacles as fast and as sideways as possible. Keep the pedal to the metal and steer in the direction you want to go. Category:Game modes (DiRT Showdown) Category:Game modes (DiRT 3) Category:Game modes